TakaGin Drabbles
by TayTayCap93
Summary: Short stories of TakaGin (Takasugi x Gintoki). The italic words are the third person point of view. Regular words are the point of view of either Gintoki or Takasugi
1. Drabble 1

Author's note: This litter Drabble was inspired from a fanart I found on tumbler and a Foamy The Squirrel about foamy ranting about people using the phone during sex.

* * *

 _A phone is a wonderful tool for communication._

 _But it can also be a tool of invading privacy if used by an idiot  
_

 _Takasugi learned this recently_

I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. It's been like this since I had intercourse with my lover Gintoki this morning. Speaking of his lover, Gin's cell-phone is ringing, which didn't stop for a minute. I looked through Gin's phone. There wasn't much on since it wasn't anything fancy.

There were a few phone numbers, some programs that weren't ever going to be used and a few pictures stored. Everything appeared normal with the exception of one particular picture. Unlike the other pictures, this particular one was a peach skin color. I took a closer look. It's a picture of me making the most exotic, lustful expression. This explains the light flashing in his eyes near the end of sex.

DAMN THAT BASTARD FOR TAKING A PICTURE OF ME DURING INTERCOURSE.

I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR IT.


	2. Drabble 2

Author's note: This drabble alone was inspired by a reaction video of "eye ball licking". It a continuation of the last drabble.

* * *

 _A new trend became popular three weeks ago. What's the trend? Eyeball licking. It's exactly as it sounds. A tongue, of person A licking an eyeball of person B. How did the trend became popular? Why did it become popular? WHO CARES?! It's a stupid, gross trend that leads to an eye infection. Who the hell would do such a stupid thing? Teens and immature young adults that's who. Why? Who knows and who cares?_

 _"There's no way any mature adult would do anything like that." That's what Gintoki thought before his lover, Takasugi, tried to lick his eyeball._

Kagura and Shinpatchi were out. I'm alone, sitting on the couch, reading the latest Shonen Jump (magazine), and minding my own business. "Gintoki, are your children home?" When the hell did Takasugi get in? How long has he been there?

"Hahaha. No." Every now and then he refers Shinpatchi and Kagura as "my children" or "the children". I guess it's because Kagura lives with me instead of her family. Shinpatchi stays with Kagura and I most of the time.

"Good. I want to show you something-" He snatches my shonen jump magazine from my own hands.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" My hands reach out for the magazine. "Be gentle to the-!" He blocks me hands with his own hand and gently puts the magazine on the table with the other hand. "You won't be able to see anything with the damn book in the way."

"Alright. Alright. Let go of my wrists and show me whatever it is you want to show me." He gets on my lap, straddles me. "If you want to fool around just so." He pulls out a pair of handcuffs and puts them on my wrists. Hands cuffed together in front of me. Odd. Wouldn't it work better if my hands are behind- whatever.

I closed my eyes, waiting for what was to come next. The eyelid on my right is tugged open with force. My left eye opens wide out of shock of the tongue heading towards- OH FUCK NO. HE'S GOING TO LICK MY EYE. NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN.

WHAM.

Takasugi pulls back, groaning in pain. "That really hurts."

"You should of thought of that before attempting to LICK MY EYE."

"Was it really necessary for you to head-butt me?" If it wasn't for the handcuffs I could of given him a good smack or punch him in the face. Classic Takasugi.

"Why would you want to lick my eye?!"

"Have you heard of eyeball licking?"

"I have heard of it. I caught Kagura licking Shinpatchi and Sougo's eyes. They got pink eye." This situation belongs in a Kamui x Takasugi fanfiction not in real life.

"You didn't freaked out when I wanted to stick my tongue in your ear and your-"

"THOES ARE DIFFERENT." My voice rises and my face heats up like a teakettle. Did he just chuckle? Is he laughing me?

"If you're that strongly against it. I know you're not comfortable with it.."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. "You know what makes me uncomfortable?"

"Umm… no. What?"

I felt the palm of his hand hit my forehead. I think it left a mark. "Taking a photo of me while we're having sex."

"Where did you get the-?" He holds my cell phone in his hand, on the screen there's a picture of Takasugi, shirtless, with an exotic, lustful look on face. Oh shit.

"So this what it's about? A sexy picture of you?"

"A picture you took without permission." After an hour of arguing and Takasugi threating to lick his eye, Gintoki agreed to delete the picture.


	3. Drabble 3

Author's note: I can't say anything particular inspired this drabble.

* * *

Ever since we were kids Gintoki has been afraid of ghosts. The credit goes to no other than our teacher. He doesn't admit his fear but the moment a ghost near by is mention he can't hide the fearful look in his eyes.

When I seven, sensei was telling us a ghost story. Through out the tale, Gintoki held onto my hand and squeezed hard. He couldn't sleep for three nights.

Yet here I am, watching a horror film called Ju-On with Gintoki. Through out the entire movie, he held my hand and squeezed it to death. His body was trembling madly. When I asked him anything he would answer my question with a nervous laugh and matching smile.

To give him some comfort, I lean on his shoulder. It's the least I can do since he watches movies that terrify him in order to spend time with me.

In order for him to fall asleep, we had intercourse until both of us don't have any energy left. At the end I embrace him in my arms as he drifts off into slumber.


	4. Drabble 4

Author's note: I just wanted to write a small fic of Kamui saying "here's your princess" to someone which lead me to writing this drabble.

* * *

My peaceful night was ruined the moment when Kamui brought a stumbling, drunk Gintoki to the hotel I was staying at. Kamui comments, "Here's your princess" while pointing both hands at him like it's a show before he drags and places him next to me.

"Have fun." He said before he leaves with his lieutenant behind him. Gintoki doesn't say much. He leans on my shoulder and falls asleep. Dealing with a little bit of drool is better than dealing with a loud, drunk boyfriend.


	5. Drabble 5

Author's note: The idea of a demonic Takasugi haunting Gintoki inspired this.

* * *

Ever since the day Takasugi was declared dead, I've had the feeling of being watched for month. Every night I would hear strange moaning sounds when I'm alone.

I tried to tell everyone I know but no one believed me. Now there's a gray figure in my bathroom, in a tube full of blood. He stares at me with a blood red eye. It's the first time I've seen a glimpse of it's face. It turned around and chuckled.

Wait a minute that chuckle sounded very familiar. "Ever since sensei tricked you, you've always been afraid of monster, demons, and ghosts like myself." No it can't be.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" It's Takasugi. Of all the people that haunts me, why does have to be him? He stands up and faces me. Yup, it's him but now he has a new eye replacing the eye he lost during the war. It's look demonic.

"That's a nice new eye. Where did you get it?"

"I made a deal with the lords of the demon world. You must be wondering why I'm here right?" I nodded

"I've come to bring you to the demon world with me."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I told you before haven't I? You belong to me for all eternity. That includes in the afterlife." Takasugi starts laughing madly.

 _Gintoki wakes up breathing heavily. He looks around the room and sees everything is normal. He got up and went to the bathroom. Everything was normal there too. No blood in the tube. Gintoki sighs in relieve. The whoe being haunted by Takasugi was just a nightmare._


	6. Drabble 6

Author's note: The idea of Takasugi meeting a cat demon Gintoki inspired this drabble. Maybe I **might** make a full fanfic out this. **MAYBE.**

* * *

After a normal day of college classes, working part time, and spending a few hours with friends, I lay on the couch in the living of an apartment I live at (on my own thanks to being under state legal guardianship). My lazy ass cat Gintoki, lies on my stomach like he's been doing since he was a kitten. "Thank god tomorrow will is Saturday." Gintoki's the furriest cat I've seen. At least his fur is soft. I dose off petting him on his back.

In the middle of the night, I wake up to the sound of a man calling my name. I thought I was hearing things until I open my only eye to find a naked man with white scruffy hair, white cat ears and a matching tail on top of me.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." The man says with a cheeky grin.

BAMB

I head-butt the creep. He sits up and I push him off of me. He lands onto the floor. I grab my cell-phone to make a call.

"WAIT." He pounces on me, grabbing the phone and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"Get off of me, creep!"

"Let me explain, Takasugi!"

"How the hell do you know my name?!"

"It's because I'm-"

 _Takasugi woke up, breathing hard, his body was covered in sweat._ _He sits up and looks around the room. He sighs with relief when he sees his cat Gintoki lying next to his feet and nothing else._

"I guess it was just a dream."

Just as I was about to relax and go back to sleep, I hear the same voice I heard in the dream but the voice came from Gintoki. "Aw. Poor Takasugi had a bad dream?"

"…" Why is my cat talking? Am I going insane?

"You're not hallucinating. I am a cat that's talking to you. Well actually I'm no ordinary cat, I'm a demon cat." He jumps off the bed and turns into a man. His appearance is exactly the same as the man in my dream.

"The man you saw in your dream was me in my human form. Well more like semi-human form but you get it right?" This doesn't make any sense. I've had Gintoki since he a kitten. All this time he was actually a demon.

 _Silence fills the room until Takasugi said._

"I need time to think…"


	7. Drabble 7

Author's notes: Two videos this drabble. One video of a dolphin attempting to shoving it's beak in between a woman's legs. Another video of a dolphin humping a woman.

* * *

 _Dolphins are majestic and graceful creatures_

 _Like many creatures they have ungraceful moments too_

It was miracle when I won a free scuba diving gear since Takasugi and I have been planning a scuba diving trip for weeks. It was something special for our ten-year anniversary. We went to Izu Peninsula, found a spot in the ocean, got our gear on and went into the ocean. Everything was perfect until a horny dolphin came along.

It swam up to him and rubbed it's beak against his groined. He kicks at it to make it go away but it wouldn't, it kept coming back and rubbing him in the groin. Why him? He's scary looking, most animals stay away from the guy.

Like a good boyfriend I grab him and pull him away from the dolphin. While he swam away, I was kicking at the dolphin. As a reward I got attacked at the groin. We went back to the boat in pain.


End file.
